Jarvan IV/History
Previous Lore 4th= "Words may make a ruler, but only actions make history." - As the king’s only son, Prince Jarvan is heir apparent to the throne of Demacia. Raised to be a paragon of his nation’s greatest virtues, he is forced to balance the heavy expectations placed upon him with his own desire to prove himself on the battlefield. An exceptional warrior in his own right, Jarvan also inspires his troops with fearsome courage and selfless determination, raising his family’s colors high and revealing his true strength as a future leader of his people. Exemplar of Demacia Soon after King Jarvan III’s coronation, he addressed the people of Demacia. Even though there were still many foes beyond the borders of their proud kingdom, several of the noble families had begun to feud with one another, some even raising private militias to seek the favor of their new king. This would not stand. Jarvan would not allow such dangerous rivalries to develop, and declared his intention to end the feuding by marriage. His bride, the Lady Catherine, was much beloved by the people—and courtly gossip had long held that the two shared some secret fondness for one another. The bells of the Great City rang for a day and a night in celebration, and by year’s end came the announcement that the royal couple were expecting their first son. But all joy was forgotten when Catherine died in childbirth. The infant, named for his father’s line, was declared heir apparent to the throne of Demacia. Torn between grief and elation, Jarvan III swore never to take another wife, and that all his hopes and dreams for the kingdom’s future would live on in his son. With no memory of his mother, the young prince Jarvan was raised at court, groomed and guarded every moment of his life. The king insisted that he receive the finest Demacian education, learning from an early age the moral value of charity, the solemn burden of duty, and the honor of a life spent in service to one’s people. As he grew, he was also introduced to the history and politics of Valoran by his father’s seneschal, . Hailing from distant Ionia, this loyal protector taught the prince about the world’s more spiritual philosophies, as well as the myriad arts of war. During his military training, Prince Jarvan found himself facing a brash youth of the Crownguard family named . The two were of similar age, and became a quick pair—Jarvan admired Garen’s sheer determination and fortitude, and Garen looked up to the prince’s tactical instincts. When Jarvan came of age, his father rewarded him with the honorary rank of general. While it was not necessarily expected that the heir to the throne would take to the field of battle, Jarvan was determined to prove himself, with or without the king’s blessing. The lands beyond the Argent Mountains had long been contested by the empire of Noxus, creating an almost lawless frontier where foreign reavers and warring tribes threatened many of Demacia’s allies. The prince pledged to bring stability back to the region. His great grandfather had been slain by many years ago, in the first clashes between their nations in the south. Now, that insult would finally be answered. Jarvan’s armies won victory after victory… but the carnage he witnessed in the outlying towns troubled him deeply. When word came that the Gates of Mourning had fallen, he resolved to drive onward into Noxian territory, against the advice of his lieutenants. Inevitably, with the battalions spread so thin, Jarvan was encircled and defeated by Noxian warbands before he even reached Trevale. Refusing to surrender, the prince and a handful of other survivors fled into the forests, only to be hounded for days by enemy scouts. Eventually, pierced through his side by an arrow, Jarvan collapsed into the shade of a fallen tree, where he drifted in and out of consciousness. He was devastated. He had failed his family, his kingdom, and his brothers-in-arms. Doubtless he would have died there, alone, were it not for . This strange, violet-skinned woman somehow carried Jarvan all the way back to Demacia, to the old castle at Wrenwall, where she proved herself a kind and worthy companion during his days of healing. At first taken aback by her outlandish appearance, the garrison commander could not deny that she had done a great service to the throne in saving Jarvan’s life. Unfortunately, Shyvana was herself being pursued—by the monstrous elemental dragon Yvva. When the castle’s watchmen spotted the beast on the horizon, Jarvan saw a chance to redeem himself. As Shyvana prepared to meet the beast in the skies in her half-dragon form, the prince limped from his bed to marshal the garrison, and reinforce the walls. He took up his lance, and swore that they would return to the Great City with the head of Yvva, or not at all. The battle was swift and deadly. When his men were driven in fear from their posts, it was Jarvan who rallied them. When they were wounded, it was Jarvan who directed healers to their aid. The fell creature was slain by Shyvana, but it was the prince’s leadership that had held the line. In that moment, Jarvan saw the true strength of the Demacian people—standing together as one in defense of their homeland, no matter their differences or misgivings. He promised Shyvana that she would always have a place among his guard, if she so chose. With the dragon’s skull in tow, Jarvan journeyed to his father’s court in triumph, Shyvana at his side. Though the king was overcome with emotion at his son’s return, some of the gathered nobles quietly questioned the wisdom of allowing such a creature to stand with the prince… let alone serve as one of his protectors. Even so, Jarvan has resumed his position within the military, also playing a key role in stately matters beyond the defense of the realm. With his friend Garen now Sword-Captain of the elite Dauntless Vanguard, and the king beginning to feel the weight of his years, the prince must ensure he is prepared to one day inherit the throne, and be crowned King Jarvan IV of Demacia. |-| 3rd= "Words may make a ruler, but only actions make history." - Prince Jarvan, scion of the Lightshield dynasty, is heir apparent to the throne of Demacia. Raised to be a paragon of his nation's greatest virtues, he is forced to balance the heavy expectations placed upon him with his own desire to fight on the front lines. Jarvan inspires his troops with his fearsome courage and selfless determination, raising his family's colors high and revealing his true strength as a future leader of his people. Exemplar of Demacia Though the Demacian ruler is chosen by a high council from a selection of worthy candidates, the last three kings were descendants of the same line. As King Jarvan III's only child, Jarvan IV was groomed since birth to continue that tradition. His family's intentions were reflected in all aspects of his life, from his courtly duties to his name. Educated by the finest historical scholars and tutored in the ways of ruling a kingdom, Jarvan IV also studied the techniques of war. During Jarvan's combat training, he was often paired against a young warrior named , who was preparing to serve as the next ruler's Crownguard. Jarvan admired Garen's sheer fortitude, and Garen, the prince's quick thinking. The two were soon inseparable. When Jarvan IV came of age, his father bestowed upon him the honor of serving as a general in the Demacian army. Though Jarvan IV had studied the theories and tactics of warfare, and could win a duel against his swordmaster, he had never stood on the front lines of a battle, much less taken a life. Determined to prove his worth through victories in battle, Jarvan IV led his troops against bands of Winter's Claw reavers, warring tribes, and even a coven of rogue mages. Though he commanded his troops to great success, Jarvan was always flanked on all sides by guards sworn to protect him, and felt that his impact as a fighter was often stifled. When Noxian warbands raided the farmlands near Demacia's border, Jarvan IV led his troops to defend the nation. He and his men rode for days in the wake of the Noxians. To Jarvan's horror, the atrocities were far worse than he had anticipated. The Noxians had razed entire townships and slaughtered hundreds of Demacians, with only a handful of injured survivors left to tell the tale. His officers advised the prince to withdraw and send for reinforcements. But Jarvan was shaken by the faces of the dead, and he could not turn his back on survivors in need. He would protect the wounded while ensuring the enemy forces did not escape without a fight. Besides, he reasoned, a secondary force of Demacian soldiers could not possibly arrive in time to face the Noxians. He was convinced that he had to act now. Jarvan split his troops, ordering some to remain and care for the injured civilians, while he led the remaining soldiers onward. They ambushed the Noxians during the night, but in the chaos of battle, Jarvan was separated from his guards. He fought fiercely and slew many enemies, but was ultimately overwhelmed. The Noxians took Jarvan IV prisoner, to be paraded through the Immortal Bastion in chains upon reaching Noxus. As Jarvan was dragged further from Demacia during his weeks of captivity, he was ashamed that the rashness of his decision to pursue the Noxians had led to needless Demacian deaths. Crushed by the loss, he came to believe he no longer deserved to live in Demacia, let alone inherit its throne. One moonless night, Garen and an intrepid band of soldiers known as the Dauntless Vanguard attacked the Noxian encampment. Though the Demacian warriors could not reach Jarvan, he used the distraction to fight his captors and escape. As he ran, a Noxian soldier shot an arrow into Jarvan's side, but the young prince persevered and fled into the wilderness. Jarvan sprinted until he collapsed, hiding in the hollow of a fallen tree and bandaging his wound as best as he could. He lay for days drifting in and out of consciousness, knowing his death must be near. Unsure if he was awake or dreaming, Jarvan would later recall a purple-skinned woman with eyes of fire who carried him to a remote Demacian village. There, he rested under the care of local healers, who treated him with medicinal herbs as they nursed him back to health. As Jarvan regained his strength, he found solace in the small settlement nestled in the wild hills of outer Demacia. For the first time in his life, he was free from the pressures and demands of his royal duties. He felt at peace in the village that had welcomed him so openly, though he was a stranger. Jarvan also learned that his strange, purple-skinned savior was a fellow newcomer known as . The serenity of village life was disrupted when a monstrous dragon terrorized the nearby communities, burning buildings to cinders and farmlands to ash. Jarvan knew the settlement would not survive a dragon attack, so he led the villagers to a nearby stronghold - Castle Wrenwall. That night, Jarvan caught Shyvana leaving the compound. She confessed that she was half-dragon, and that the ruinous creature plaguing them was her own mother, Yvva, who resented Shyvana as a blemish on her bloodline. The monster would not stop until Shyvana was dead. Like all Demacians, Jarvan had been raised to distrust the magical beings of the world - but he saw Shyvana's goodness and strength, and was determined to repay his life-debt to her. Only together could they take down such a fearsome enemy. With the dragon's return an ever-present threat, Jarvan trained the Demacian villagers to fight alongside the soldiers of Castle Wrenwall. He chose the ancient petricite ruins to the west as the scene of their battle. The structure had once been a high temple built during the cataclysmic upheaval of the Rune Wars, but now the magic-nullifying stones would serve as their best defense against the dragon. He even tipped their arrows with sharpened petricite, knowing that only by drawing all their efforts together did they have a chance of killing such a mighty beast. Jarvan and the soldiers hid themselves nearby, while Shyvana stood in the center of the ruined courtyard. Jarvan watched in awe as she transformed into a , roaring plumes of fire into the sky as an open challenge to her mother. Though the villagers backed away in fear, Jarvan steadied their courage, reminding them that Shyvana would help destroy their enemy. Soon enough, an even more fearsome silhouette blackened the sun, and Yvva, the great dragon, was upon them. On Jarvan's command, the soldiers loosed dozens of petricite arrows into the dragon's back, weakening her powers with every strike. The dragon reared up in pain and exhaled streams of flame. Soldiers were charred in their armor, but still more arrows flew and the close confines of the nullifying ruins anchored her to the earth. Jarvan stood in awe as Shyvana and her mother collided with earthshaking force. The colossal beasts battled in a furious blur until Jarvan could hardly tell them apart, and he held his archers back in fear that he would wound his friend. He despaired as Shyvana collapsed back into her human form with blood streaming from her neck. But she looked her mother in the eyes and, with flaming , tore the steaming heart from her breast. With the threat vanquished, Jarvan IV finally felt worthy of returning home. He had come to understand that true Demacian values were not simply about victory, but about standing together as one, no matter their differences. To reward Shyvana's bravery, he promised that she would always have a home in his kingdom. But they both knew Demacia as a kingdom remained deeply suspicious of magic, and Shyvana vowed not to reveal her dual nature as she fought at Jarvan's side. Together they traveled to the capital with the skull of the dragon Yvva in tow. Though many were thrilled to see their prince return safely, others questioned Jarvan's judgment in recruiting Shyvana into his guard, and suspicions grew as to why he had not gone to the capital immediately after escaping the Noxians. No matter what King Jarvan III himself thought, outwardly he welcomed his son back into the court. As Jarvan IV resumed his royal duties, he swore to uphold Demacian ideals by building a nation that valued each one of its citizens, uniting them together against whatever threats they faced. |-|2nd= "There is only one truth, and you will find it at the point of my ." - As the royal family of Demacia for centuries, members of the Lightshield line have spent their lives waging war against any who opposed Demacian ethics. It is said that every Lightshield is born with anti-Noxian sentiment in his blood, and Jarvan IV is no exception. As his forefathers had before him, he led Demacian troops into bloody engagements with Noxian forces, and on many occasions he has bled alongside wounded allies and fallen comrades. His most crushing defeat came at the hands of , where he was outmaneuvered and captured by a Noxian battalion. This mistake nearly cost him his life at the hands of , but he was rescued by the Dauntless Vanguard, an elite Demacian strike force led by Jarvan's childhood companion, . Those close to him believed that his capture changed him. was quoted as saying: "His eyes never seemed to look at you, only through you to something he could not look away from." One day, without warning, Jarvan IV hand-picked a squad of Demacian soldiers and left Demacia, vowing to find 'atonement'. He began by tracking and hunting the most dangerous beasts and bandits he could find in northern Valoran, but he soon tired of such prey. Seeking something that only he understood, he ventured south of the Great Barrier. He wasn't heard from again for nearly two years. After many had assumed the worst, he returned to glorious fanfare on the streets of Demacia. His Demacian plates were adorned with the bones and scales of creatures unknown. His eyes bore the wisdom of someone twice his age. Of the twelve soldiers who had departed with him, only two returned. In a tone as cold and steady as steel, he swore to bring the enemies of Demacia to their knees. |-|1st= "There is only one truth, and you will find it at the point of my ." - the 'last words' of at his failed execution As the royal family of Demacia for centuries, members of the Lightshield line have spent their lives waging war against any who opposed Demacian ethics. It is said that every Lightshield is born with anti-Noxian sentiment in his blood. Jarvan IV is no exception, even though he is the first Lightshield born to the age of the League of Legends. As his forefathers had before him, he led Demacian troops into bloody engagements with Noxian forces, and on many occasions he has bled alongside wounded allies and fallen comrades. In his most crushing defeat, he was outmaneuvered and captured by a Noxian battalion under the command of . This mistake nearly cost him his life at the hands of , but he was rescued by the Dauntless Vanguard, an elite Demacian strike force led by Jarvan's childhood companion, . Those close to him believed that his capture had changed him. was quoted as saying: "His eyes never seemed to look at you, only through you to something he could not look away from." One day, without warning, Jarvan IV handpicked a squad of Demacian soldiers and left Demacia, vowing to find 'atonement'. He began by tracking and hunting the most dangerous beasts and bandits he could find in northern Valoran, but he soon tired of such prey. Seeking something that only he understood, he ventured south of the Great Barrier. He wasn't heard from again for nearly two years. After many had assumed the worst, he returned to glorious fanfare on the streets of Demacia. His Demacian plates were adorned with the bones and scales of creatures unknown. His eyes bore the wisdom of someone twice his age. Of the twelve soldiers who had departed with him, only two returned. In a tone as cold and steady as steel, he swore to bring the enemies of Demacia to their knees. Previous Splash Art North America= Jarvan IV OriginalSkin old.jpg|1st Classic Jarvan IV Jarvan IV CommandoSkin old.jpg|1st Commando Jarvan IV Jarvan IV DragonslayerSkin old.jpg|1st Dragonslayer Jarvan IV Jarvan IV FnaticSkin old.jpg|1st Fnatic Jarvan IV |-|China= Jarvan IV CommandoSkin Ch.jpg|Commando Jarvan IV Jarvan IV DragonSlayerSkin Ch.jpg|Dragonslayer Jarvan IV Jarvan IV VictoriousSkin Ch.jpg|Victorious Jarvan IV Patch History ** Combo with now has the proper range. ;V9.13 - June 26th Hotfix * ** Now properly knocks up jungle monsters or minions when he uses his and Dragon Strike combo. ;V9.13 * ** Combo with now more quickly and reliably applies its effects to enemies they hit. ;V9.9 * Stats ** Base health reduced to 570 from . ** Base mana reduced to 300 from . ** Base mana regeneration reduced to from . * ** Bonus shield per champion reduced to % of his Jarvan IV's maximum health}} at all ranks from % |health}}. * ** Cooldown increased to 12 seconds from 11. ;V9.7 * ** Cast VO lines no longer plays during its recast. ;V9.2 * ** Bonus attack speed increased to % from %. ;V9.1 * ** No longer deals damage through . ;V8.20 * ** Fixed a bug where it was dealing less damage than intended when combined with passive. ;V8.19 * General ** Basic attack and ability visual effects have been updated for base skin and all skins using base VFX. ** Non-VO audio has been updated for base skin and all skins using base SFX. * ** Now has a visual effect indicating its per target cooldown. ** Per-target cooldown reduced to 6 seconds at all levels from . ** passive will now consistently work when hitting a target with Martial Cadence. * ** Now properly plays his dunk animation. ;V8.15 * ** Now properly listed as World Champions: 2017 in the Skins Collections tab. ;V8.14 * General ** Updated mixing and mastering for current SFX. ;V8.13 * ** Now does a minimum of 20 damage. * ** Cooldown reduced to 11 seconds at all ranks from . ** Base damage increased to from . ;V8.6 * ** VO processing has been restored. ;V8.5 * ** Recall VFX no longer appear underground when he uses . ;V8.3 * Stats ** Base health regeneration reduced to 8 from . ** Base armor reduced to 34 from 38. ;V8.2 * ** Now draws nearby minion aggro when targeting an enemy champion. ;V7.24 * ** Target's current health ratio reduced to from . * ** Base damage reduced to from . ;V7.22 * Stats ** Base attack damage increased to 64 from . ** Base armor increased to 38 from 29. * ** Base damage increased to from . ;V7.19 * ** Weapon no longer appears beside him when he uses his Demacian Standard combo. ;V7.18 * ** Base shield strength reduced to from . ** Maximum health bonus shield per champion hit reduced to %|health}} from %|health}}. ;V7.7 * ** Base shield changed to from . ** Bonus shield per enemy hit changed to % of Jarvan IV's maximum health}} from . ;V6.15 * ** Passive and active attack speed increased to % from %. ;V6.14 * General ** Removed a random pipe that appeared in Commando Jarvan IV's knee during his walk animation. ;V6.13 * ** Base shield strength reduced to from . ** Bonus shield strength increased to per champion from . ** Radius increased to 600 from 500. ;V6.7 * General ** Splash artwork for updated to the Chinese art. ;V6.5 * ** Cooldown reduced to 12 seconds at all ranks from . * ** Mana cost reduced to 100 at all ranks from . ** Damage is dealt to both the main target and enemies within the Cataclysm area. ** Damage from Cataclysm is now properly blocked by spellshields. ;V5.18 * Stats ** Armor increased to 29 from 27. * ** Empowered basic attacks sometimes not playing an animation. ;V5.13 * ** Fixed a bug where the standard could be placed in walls. ;V5.12 * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from 13 at all ranks. ** Obstructing monster unit collision . ;V5.4 * Status ** Base armor increased to 27 from 24. * ** Enemies occasionally getting knocked up when walking into Jarvan IV after he finished dashing. * ** bonus armor on passive. ;V4.21 * ** Sometimes failed to damage targets if Jarvan IV died even after he landed. *** Killing Jarvan in mid-air still counters the terrain's creation. ;V4.19 * General ** New splash artwork for . ;V4.15 Twisted Treeline & Dominion * ** Per-target timer increased to seconds from . * ** Armor shred reduced to % from . ;V4.13 * General ** Splash artwork for updated to the Chinese art. ;V4.7 * ** Per-target timer increased to seconds from 6 at all levels. ** Bonus damage increased to at all levels from %. * ** Mana cost reduced to 30 at all ranks from . ;V4.5 * Stats ** Armor increased to 18 from 14. * ** Wall alignment updated. ;V4.1 * ** No longer triggers on turrets. ;V3.13 * ** collision radius reduced to 180 from 260. ;V3.7 * ** Vision radius reduced to 700 from 850. ;V3.04 * Stats ** Armor per level increased to from 3. * ** Bonus shield increased to per champion from . ** Mana cost reduced to from 65 at all ranks. * ** Bonus armor on active. ;V3.02 * ** Dealing more damage to minions and monsters than intended. ;V1.0.0.152 * Stats ** Movement speed increased to 340 from 315. ;V1.0.0.146 * ** When targeting an out-of-range location it will be cast at its maximum range and in said location's direction. ;V1.0.0.139 * General ** Game hitching when using for the first time in-game as Commando or Dragonslayer. ;V1.0.0.133 * ** Immediately crumbling when Jarvan IV died. ;V1.0.0.132 * Stats ** Mana per level increased to 40 from 30. * ** Mana cost reduced to 65 from 75. * ** Mana cost reduced to 55 from 60. ;V1.0.0.130 * ** Damage type changed to physical from magic. ** Damage changed to % of target's current health}} from 8% at all levels. ** No longer applies spell effects ( 's , spell vamp). * ** Hitbox size increased when targeted by . ;V1.0.0.125 * General ** Certain skins having inconsistent model sizes. * ** Added targeting ring. ** Dealing less damage than intended at Ranks 2 and 3. ;V1.0.0.123 * ** Fixed a bug where it was reducing target's base armor instead of total armor. * ** Jarvan will no longer follow the target while he is in the air during the animation. ** Terrain ring will be created regardless of enemy's targetability. ** Targets will be slightly more prone to be pushed into the ring when terrain is created, instead of pushed out. ** Being interrupted by displacement abilities ( , ). ;V1.0.0.121 * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** Cooldown increased to 13 seconds from 12. * ** Base damage reduced to from . ;V1.0.0.120 * ** Bonus damage reduced to from 10. * ** Bonus armor reduced to from . ** Bonus attack speed reduced to % from . ;V1.0.0.118 * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . ** Mana cost increased to from . * ** Shield health reduced to from . * ** Base damage reduced to from . ;V1.0.0.113 * ** In-client description updated to clarify it does not trigger automatically. ;V1.0.0.112 * (Innate) ** Jarvan IV exploits his target's opening, dealing 10% of the target's current health as magic damage. This effect cannot occur on the same target for 6 seconds. * (Q) ** Jarvan IV charges through his opponent, dealing physical damage and lowering their armor by a percentage. This will pull Jarvan IV to a Standard if it encounters one, knocking up all enemies in his path. * (W) ** Jarvan IV calls upon the ancient kings of Demacia to shield him from harm and slow surrounding enemies. * (E) ** Passive: Grants Jarvan bonus attack speed and armor. ** Active: Throws a Demacian flag, dealing physical damage and granting passive benefits to nearby allies. * (Ultimate) ** Jarvan IV heroically leaps at his target, dealing physical damage and creating a circle of terrain around them for a few seconds. }} Category:Jarvan IV Category:Champion history